1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the image forming apparatus, after a toner image formed on a photosensitive body or an intermediate transfer body is transferred to a recording medium such as a recording paper with a transfer device such as a transfer roller, the toner image is fixed on the recording medium by heating and pressurizing with a fixing device. If the transferred recording paper is skewed or an entrance position of the recording medium to the fixing device is deflected from a predetermined position, the recording paper may be wrinkled when it is carried with a fixing roller or a fixing belt of the fixing device.